Optical storage of digital data is a relatively volatile technology now, being concerned with the storage and retrieval of digital information utilizing optical techniques and using a special related (ODD, "optical digital data") medium, such as an ODD disk. By analogy such data is conventionally stored on magnetic media like tapes or disks commonly used with high speed digital computers today.
Here described are some novel approaches to making rendering protective coatings over a sensitive optical recording medium--e.g., one resisting oxidation or like environmental degradation, wherein sensitivity is improved, extended life is feasible and fabrication parameters are simplified over what is now conventional.
Various types of protective overcoatings for such media have been suggested by workers, especially relative to "tuned media" (e.g., media using a "dark mirror" effect; for instance see U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,071 to Bell, et al; also see "Review of Optical Storage Media" by Zech, SPIE Vol. 177, Optical Information Storage, 1979, page 56, et sequ.; also see "Optical Recording Media Review" by Bartolini, page 2, et sequ. of 1977, SPIE Vol. 123, "Optical Storage Materials and Methods"; and see "Melting Holes in Metal Films for Real-Time High Density Data Storage" by Cochran and Ferrier, SPIE Proceedings, Aug. 1977, pages 17-31; and other citations below).